Am I Really That Useless?
by Animelover779
Summary: What could happen with Will decided to take over Alice and try to claim Oz for her own? Will Gilbert be able to push aside his heartrending love for Oz when the B-Rabit takes over the blonde once more. And he finally sees the truth from those glazed lonely green orbs. The Pandora crew must escape Will's wrath once more, or will one have to die along with her. Slight AU ExL OxG


**Author's Note: ** Yes, as you can see, this is a really LONG story! I wasn't sure if I should of spitted it up into chapters, but I was afraid that might loose interest for the readers(not that it's a bad story!) So I hope you enjoy the story. It has some mild blood and violence, but most is suspense and fluffiness. It could be considered a AU and I think the characters are how they would act...i donno. POSIBLE character death but you have to read and find out.

**Declaimer:** I do NOT own Pandora Hearts!

**Genre:** Mainly adventure and tragedy. But there is some romance, a little hurt/comfort, horror(ish) and others.

**Characters**: Ozbert pairing!(of course) other characters will be Elliot, Leo, Break, Sharron, and Alice.

Am I Really That Useless?

The darkened hallway leaked no light as it stayed barren and empty with the small chatter of members in the noble house, accompanied in the other rooms. The sharp beam of the orange glow beneath the door was the only radiant light to bleed into the dim hallway. All seemed peaceful with the small chatter of the Pandora mansion, everyone adjoined for a afternoon visit. But not everyone sat awaiting fresh tea and listening to important matters, but only sat on the outskirts of his fellow friends. It wasn't that he chose to stand aside the closed door, the light glow only casting his suspicious shadow. It was as if he wanted to stay away with the heavy burden baring in his chest to force him away. With the pressure of confusion and memory that made him cringe in discomfort.

This lead to him leaning heavily on the wall, just inches away from the welcoming door that easily looked so mortifying. Why did he feel so alone, empty in that matter. His head throbbed with agony of flashing remembrance of his terrible past and the lost thoughts he so badly wanted. Why did it have to be so hard to deal with every wakening of the sun to the downcast of the moon. It hurt to feel so neglected and yet, no one could never see his torment. With shaky hands, he ran his fingers along his slick curly black hair, a heavy sigh escaping his diaphragm. If only anyone could understand, but not just anyone, the one he wanted the most. And that single presence was only a few inches away from his grasp. But even how close he could be, the hold could never reach and the Raven continued to be lost in confusion and fear. The fear of forgetfulness.

Oh how long he waited to finally see the teen he so wished to desire. The one that gave him a chance, one who gave him a belonging. And all he wanted to do was protect and to be wanted. To finally find a place to cherish. The hunger of being by his side always grew so longingly, his importance to his master so strong, he would never let go. Well, that was what he hoped for, and for so long the lively thought could only surrender to darkness. Even after so much that they went through, all the desperate things he did to receive that chance of belonging once again; he never eased to regret those days when everything was wasted. And now the hanging nightmare of the one he loves so dearly, was slipping away so easily. How much of a burden he feels with their tormenting and annoyance. How the pang of uselessness was always so heavily used, as if they where purposely pushing him away. Was it that he was so stupid to want affection so badly, that is was only a pathetic plead of worthlessness?

The dark thoughts seemed to poison Gil's mind, bringing him closer to terrible thoughts that blinded his true personality; making him feel different. Oh how badly he just want to belong, and yet the more he thought about, the more idiotic he felt. No one would truly want him, he only seems to be a week child begging for his forgotten mother. Who cries over lost causes and annoys the ones who no longer need him. At some times, the raven would just give up and stay hidden in his shadows. Awaiting nothing, and expecting no help. At some points, he would even hold the cold barrel of his gun, hanging loosely at his fingertips. With dazed filled eyes, he would just stare at it, the pleading screams in his head of unwitting and death. No one would even know he's gone, there are more important matters than him; he would always say as he lifted the gun to his head. But the heartbreaking though of Oz, the dear master he needed so much, seemed to make him wench. Even how selfish he could be, the awaking memory of hope still lingered and Gil couldn't do it; leading him to taus the gun aside for the third time.

The sudden squeak of the door adjacent to Gil pulled him out of his deep thinking and he arose from his leaning position. The bright light blinded his dull vision and the louder noise of talk and music where strange in his distance ears. He came to view in front of the door, and found the blonde smiling up at him.

"Why are you standing out here Gil, come inside." The bright teen ordered, his green orbs scanning Gil's expression intensely. "Are you alright?" he added noticing how Gil hesitated.

"Yes, I'm fine." The taller man muttered and forced a more normal look to his friend. But the look didn't really help and Oz frowned. Not only did the shorter boy notice Gil's sadness, but his curiosity with his servant was really bothering him. All week, the man was quiet and stayed hidden, which wasn't like Gil.

Before Oz could respond, a sudden loud alarm of noise echoed in the building. The room shook, making a ear spiting ring. This made them both cringe badly and hold their ears tight, the penetrating sound crushing their head. But just as fast as it came, it was over and it left the two bewildered. Oz could only glance at Gil in surprise, the abnormal drone of the atmosphere suddenly changing. Everything went dead silent, and only when another male stepped out of the room, did the two jumped in startle. But it was only Break who came into view.

"Did you know what that was?" It was Gil who spoke, his inner thought now forgotten with more important matters. He could easily guess it was not good by the serious look on Breaks face and he shook his head in wonder.

"Oh what a great way to ruin our evening." He tried to play, his plain expression randomly changing back to his goofy self. "I'm sure the security can handle it." He added for reassurance, but it was obvious he was lying.

Unsatisfied, Gilbert placed his black hat on his head and shaded his eyes, "I should take a look." He offered with a dark tone, a little too concerned. But before anyone could make any decision, Sharron came rushing through. Her pooled golden eyes shown fear as she tugged on Break.

"There is something wrong with Alice." she announced shaking and turned back in the room. This alerted Oz right away and he dashed into the room to find Alice slouched over the floor. Leo and Sharron where trying to calm her down, but she continued to scream and clench her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks as if she was struggling to fight something.

"Alice!" Oz called in surprise, rushing towards her and trying to get her attention. He was baffled with confusion, was it that noise that threw her off? He wasn't sure, but all he wanted to do was to calm her down and get answers. But she continued to cry, as if she was in some kind of trance.

Oz tried calling her again, and this time the thirteen year old finally spoke something. But he couldn't quite catch it, and when he moved closer to hear, she was muttering something. Deep shaky breath came from her exterior and her eyes where stretched wide. Again and again she muttered something and as she came more fluent, she was saying her own name. Oz straitened up a little and looked at Gil in wonder, what did she mean. She continued to sputter, as if mimicking what Oz just said. She slowly swade as if she was in pain, her voice wheezing.

"She's saying Alyss you idiot." That was Elliot's sudden voice and all eyes turned to him. Even how not bothered he was by this, Oz and the others where completely startled. The Vessalius almost gasp and stayed stunned for a moment. Why would the Will be bothering her so badly. The known information of the danger of the Will only made the atmosphere more frantic. Just than, another stomach twisting bellow came again, making the decorations of the room clatter and shack. Everyone winced from the noise, pressing to their ears to block at least some of the noise. But just as the noise was getting any worse, Alice screamed out and arched her back. She squeezed her head tight and the light flickered with background rumble. Soon the noise subsided and the chain went limp, her arms dangling in front of her.

Oz was shaking with effort of a massive ear ache and saw Alice so lifeless. Only when he tried to reach out to her, did Gil forced him back by the arm. He yelled at him to let go,desperate for his friend to be ok. But just as Oz was able to brake free, he froze to the soft laughter of Alice before him. Her hunched shoulders shuck, a sneer smirk shone from behind her long bangs. She swiftly flicked her chin up in a sinister screech of laughter, her eyes paled to a light shade of purple: Alyss's eyes. The Vessalius fell back, landing on Gil who also shared a shocked stare.

Once the sinister laughter reached the end, the eerie girl staggered to her feet, her face twisted with a sneak. Her high pitch voice cracked with evil amusement as she slowly looked around the room with crazy eyes. She only stop to twist her gaze trait at Oz, a hunger of desire. Not even the sharp scrap of Elliot's sword unleashing made her look away.

"Hello Oz" She spoke with a sharp tone, strolling towards him. She wasn't even aware of all the eyes baring inter her, how they could easily trick her at any moment. Each step she took brought her closer to the startled Oz, his gaze locked to hers. She slowly leaned down and tipped her finger to his chin, a unpleasant look upon her face. Before she could even bare her sharp fingernail in his skin, the sudden forgotten presence stuck her. The black figure of Gil slashed at her, his sharp gun waking her across her face. He was furious, his golden eyes a blazed with instant protection to his precious master.

The crackling slap sent Alice's head jerking to the side, and she stayed there with a frozen expression. This was the chance Break took and he quickly scooped Sharron up and dashed out of the room, he ordered the rest to fallow; leading to Elliot pulling Leo along by the hand. The lack of waiting gave the group a chance to escape, but Gil and Oz stayed just a few minuted too late. Just as Alice started to recover and lift her head, Gil regained his breath and dragged Oz along with him. As weird as this got, Oz was too surprise the real situation and forced against Gil's pull. He wanted to help Alice, not to just leave her helplessly controlled. But Gil refused to argue and easily over powered him to get him to come with him. Just as they ran out, Alice was furious and screamed out after them,

"He's Mine!" She hollered with a high voice, the wrath of the twin swirling around her.

Elliot ran along the hallway, pulling his servant along. His sword was tightly grasped in his right hand, and even if he had no idea what he was up against, he wouldn't stop without a fight. "What the hell is happening?" He called to Break who was a ways in front of him. Not even the though of Oz or Gil passed his mind as he fallowed the former knight.

Break was huffing as he tried to think the reasons. He was frowning deeply and quickly cut a right turn. Honestly, he had no way to conclude this situation and only assumed for the worse. But the sound of Elliot's voice made him change his mood instantly and he turned his head to glance at him, a amused smile upon his face. "Oh no worries Nightray, just leave the mansion and run along home." He tried to persuade with a snicker at Elliot's burst of annoyance.

"What the hell old man! You were the one who got us stuck in this, we should have a proper explanation." Elliot tried to argue even if it was hard while running on top speed. Just the sight of Break so happy on a confusing situation just had to get on his nerves. This time Break did not respond to the hot headed teen and continued to cut corners and pass rushing workers. Not sure where they where even going, he went to ask but was led to being interrupted unexpectedly. He was suddenly yanked down and halted by his partner instantly stumbling to a stop. He almost tripped on his own feet and swung around to argue. But what he didn't expect was Leo shuddering to the floor, holding his head.

The noble's heart started to bound and his hair stood on end as he saw his servant cringe lower. He quickly knelt down to his side, "What's wrong?" He eagerly asked and saw Leo keep his eyes locked shut. He gasped for breath and shook his head, trying to get the evil visions out of his head. His eyes burned and his head was booming with blood and screams. The allusions where so real, he couldn't even hear himself scream and fall to his side, curling to a fatal position. Elliot was sweating with fear as he watched his friend suffer and he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to get him to calm down by talking to him, but he was so unresponsive, it was impossible.

"I cant see!" Leo was shuddering with fright, his bright eyes wide open. He continued to breath out, his voice coming higher with each desperate yell. Elliot tried to tell him it wasn't true but Leo wasn't listening, blindingly trying to look. The noble kept him in his hold, desperate for him to calm down and keep his guard up at the same time. He didn't understand why he was saying such things. But Leo's eyes where becoming reality as Elliot stared in front of him, a incoming mass of darkness licking at the wall and rushing right at them. Fear seemed to explode inside the Nightray, feeling powerless and in disbelief. But all he could do was hold Leo close and turn his back to the incoming glob of hate and let it consume him.

xxxxxxxx

The dizziness was overwhelming as Oz laid dazed on the floor. Everything was muffled with silence and things around him was dark and blurred. It took him a moment to realize where he was and slowly he pulled himself up. He was alone, the room dark and gloomy with the walls and floors crumpling. He could just feel his hair stick on end at the creepy sensation crawling up his spine. Confusion clouded his vision as he eventually made it to his feet. Blood was splattered all over the floor, and the flash of mauled Pandora workers made Oz jump and look away. He didn't know where he was but all the death was just overwhelming.

"Do you like your creation?" A high pitch voice came and Oz spun around to see Alice standing in front of him. But it wasn't Alice, her eyes stretched in a crazy expression, her once brown strand of hair seemed to be bleaching white.

The noble didn't know what to think and looked around at all this destruction, "Did I do this?" He could barely mutter, his breath coming sharp.

"Of course, just look at your hand." She danced with a creepy cheerful smile, the one the Will would always do in her own evil amusement.

It took a moment for Oz to take in what she was saying and he feared to look down. But slowly, his orbs glanced down and his breath sucked in so fast, it made him sick to his stomach. His hands where drenched in blood, its sticky substance feeling cold and raw to his skin. It ran up his arm and stained his sleeves, leaving a heavy stench of death. The long inch scythe slowly forming in his right hand, creating the sharp antiti of his humantality. As if with no control he grasped it and stood there, staring. The disturbing memories flushed through him, so sudden that it made him light headed. With all the lies and betrayal of all the love ones he destroyed. All the destruction he manipulated that was eating him away ever so painfully. When he finally looked up, Alice had her hand outstretched in front of him, as if offering a hand to darkness.

The deep fear overwhelmed Oz's well being and flooded in the heart wrenching remembrance of his lonely past, the reality of his fake existence. How much he has caused and gained trust with the ones he loved so much. All vanished by the realization of himself, a disgusting creature that was only made to kill. And how empty and forgotten he felt every night, stranded in the cold. Only wondering why he was so alone, begging for the answer to such misfortune. While behind that pathetic little smile, was a weeping boy only searching for meaning and affection he so much desired. As he went to grab that fooling hand, a mental voice taunting him. _No one loves you. Go back to hell where you belong. _Almost goading him to touch those finger and to surrender to failure. Tricking him to fall in the deepest abyss where no hope or company will find him.

But just as his fingers brushed hers, a loud explosion burst his eardrum and a wash of blackness blocked his vision. He could just see the gunshot barring at Alice's head and she fell back with her expression stones. She fell to the ground, the floor instantly consuming her with forming black globs of hate. The blood thirsty sight made Oz feel sick and he stepped back, only to be spun around to be face to face with Gil. He looked furious, but his eyes where pooled with fear as he bared into Oz's.

"What are you doing Oz?" He yelled at him, seeing how Oz just looked past him with dazed eyes. Everything was booming in the teens mind, with visions of death and destruction he caused. How heavy it felt to feel so lonely and unloved. He wasn't aware of Gil in front of him, his thoughts blinded with despair and heart crushing cries of himself and others he treasured dearly. Fallowed by hateful words that echoed loudly in his ears, screaming. _Destroy! Destroy! It's all your fault! Die!_ As Gil shook him harder, he would only stare blankly with his head bobbing.

"I cant..." Oz could barely mutter, slowly clutching Gil's shirt but only to push him away. He struggled to stay balanced at first, swallowing any bit for energy. His body trembled with every breath of sorrow, his throat feeling tight and his chest burning. His daze filled eyes only trailed to the floor as he swayed the scythe above his head. "Maybe..." He continued to mutter, his words coming deep form his conscience. He could hardly see Gil, his world only void with nothing."Maybe...Maybe if I die..." He hung the weapon over the back of his neck, the blank expression scaring his face. "Than..maybe someone will love me..." he was harshly mumbling and the sharp blade pinched his skin as he pulled forward with the stem of the weapon. It was as if someone else was controlling his body, but his mind stayed the same. How depressed he felt, the heavy burden feeling like weights on his shoulder. The guilt and pain of such loneliness was so overwhelming, he might just end it.

"Stop Oz!" Gil screamed, his yells echoing in Oz's ears as the man rushed foreword and clenched his shoulders; and he struggling to stop the blonde from hurting himself. The Vessalius fought back and tried to push him away, cursing his name and saying nonsense. Gil couldn't handle this pressure and only wanted him to stop. So with the only blinded option left, the Raven pushed foreword and scooped him up in a tight hug; the force bringing him down to one knee. The sudden reaction made everything go silent and Oz stared out with his chin resting on Gil's heaving shoulder. His eyes stretched wide in surprise from the sudden action, his mind slowly calming. The remembrance of Gil brought his scenes back and he only wished to stay in those arms. The large weapon slowly slipped from Oz's fingers and as it fell, it landing with a loud clinking sound. And the Vessalius finally gave up and went limp in his arms, leaning down and closing his eyes. For so long he only wanted to give in and finally have peace, and leaning in Gil's protective arms felt so right, he couldn't resist.

All Gil could do was hold him dearly in any attempt to get him to understand. Now realizing how similar their situations where, the servant just wanted to hug him close. He felt stupid feeling so depressed and eager for company, now here holding Oz so helplessly. How long has he thought he was the one struggling with the pressure of longing when Oz was right in front of him. He was so blinded in his own fears, that he could never notice Oz's hidden ones. He was always there waiting for Oz to reach out to him, and now he knows why he didn't. Only because, sitting there with a crushed hart and bleeding tears, was Oz waiting for him as well. How could he be so selfish.

"I'm scared Gil..." Oz could barley mutter in his shirt and he clenched his coat with shaky hands. He no longer wanted to be alone, to feel such fear and isolation. And to lay so cold and lost in his only dreadful thoughts, searching in thin air. He just wanted Gil. The small hug stayed in silence for only a short few seconds. In the distance, a shadow arose from its resting place and crawled along the edge. Two vicious red eyes appeared from the darkness, a bony frame looming from the dark. It stalked its pray, fallowed by many other forming creatures. Their sharp teeth where bathed with drool as it slobbered to the floor.

It didn't take long for Gil to notice the danger and he separated their embrace to glare towards them. Oz still looked troubled and dazed at what just happened, as if he had no idea what he was doing. But with the sharp snarl of the mutable creatures closing in, he started to clear his head and stand up.

"We need to find a way out of here and get you safe." Gil was mainly talking to himself and tried to find a way to escape. Oz nodded and rubbed his head, trying to think strait.

"Hey! Over here!" A loud call from Break came from above and he was poking his head through a crumbled hole in the wall. The two instantly shot their gaze towards the man and was relieved to find him ok. Gilbert grabbed Oz's wrist and rushed him forward to Break, eager to get out of here.

But as right as he was, Oz still refused and stopped. "What about Alice and the others." He reminded and looked serious. Gil almost groaned in annoyance at the though of them and halted. Oz did have a point. But with the short delay, gave a great advantage to the creeping demons hunting them down. By now there was millions of them, and just inches away from the two. With the tiniest turn of the claw, one pounced right at Oz, his guard open. The noble turned just as the creature's jaws where at his face and he didn't have time to block. Almost as slow as the attack seem, it ended with a gorging slash to the belly. A loud screech came, not from Oz, but the beast it's self as thick red blood poured out. The slicing sound of black metal cutting flesh would make anyone cringe and the attack was over.

"What the hell Oz, you could have been killed." Elliot yelled with rage as he flicked his sword to get rid of the excess blood. He was all ruffled up and angry as he stood out of breath. Leo stood a few inches away, staring intensely at the evil creatures that lurked closely. He looked pale and uncomfortable, blinking his eyes from behind his glasses and twitching his head as if someone was constantly blowing in his ears. He was fully aware on the situation, and for they knew, he was seeing much worse than the others.

Oz still had a scared expression on his face as he huffed for breathe. His heart was racing as he stared at Elliot, the smell of thick blood on his clothes. He couldn't manage a word but was able too escape his shock by shaking his head. Just than, another echo of screams from the creatures where heard as many where killed by a slash of black magic. Sharron came in few, her black stallion at her side.

"We need to leave now." She explained and Break jumped down to meet her. The creatures continued to multiply, swarming the crew, their hisses and snarls echoing in the large room.

"Cant you just transform us out, this hallucination is screwing up Leo's head." Elliot's loud voice reached over the obnoxious noise in the background. He looked flustered and rushed as he kept Leo close to his as possible. He was clearly not happy for his partners discomfort.

"It's not that simple, the Abyss's interference is confusing the two dimensions." Sharron was trying to explained but it became difficult with the beast rushing towards them. Soon it became a full blown battle and the deforming chains charged at them. They all screamed at once, creating that ear popping sound that made the atmosphere boom with acceleration. The walls continued to crumble, the hard floors cracking intensely, like ice would do on a frozen lake. The cracking floors and the mutable beasts caused the crew to separate. They all fought, with Elliot slashing through with extensive speed. While Sharron obliterated the black chains with hers, destroying them for only a moment before they regenerated. Break slashed and cut through the bigger creatures, his strength weakening and the force to use his ultimate power was almost impossible to refuse.

Gil continues to shoot and kill the beast, trying his best to keep close to Oz. The Vessalius was almost powerless against this and he only managed a few blows to the head with a temporary steal staff. The large mass of manipulative chains swarmed more and more towards Oz, forcing Gil to separate. Even how desperate he was to reach him, they kept holding him back. The blonde was well aware of his only protection slipping away and he rushed to find him, but every direction he went, another creature was there to attack. He ducked under another mass of black and side stepped another. He was alone in this battle, surrounded with overwhelming darkness with teeth and claw.

As he went to run away from one, another came from above unexpectedly and he could barely escape its claws. It tore through his back, but only grazed his clothes. The force of the almost fatal blow made him roll under and away from it. But just as he stopped, a second beast was right at him and pined him to the ground. Oz screamed in surprise as the wet slobbery teeth snapped and bit at his face, it just inches away from his nose. He pressed his hands to its chest to stop it, but all was done was his hands being barred in the dense liquid of the creatures body. Just as he thought his life was lost, a loud gorging sound was heard and the thing bellowed with pain. A sharp blade was truck through its back and out its belly, Elliot standing over it with a dark expression. He rolled the drooping corps to the side and glared down at the shaken teen.

"You alright?" He could barely breath, his chest heaving heavily and blood dripping down his chin. His face was flushed with anger and excitement and he reached down to help pull Oz up. Leo came running along just barely jumping away from a reaching arm and dodged behind the Nightray.

"It would be nice to figure out a plan than just cutting these things. It's obviously not working." The raven haired teen was shuddering as he looked around. By now Oz was up and agreed, feeling a little too pressured at the moment. And even how hard it was to stay calm, he had to.

"We have to get to the others." Oz shouted at them, the background noises becoming a little too loud. He was about to explain more when suddenly he froze. A different sound just past his ears and it alarmed his to the point of cutting himself off. He turned to the left, as if not sure what he just heard. He wasn't even aware of Elliot trying to get his attention back when he turned another direction. What was that sound? He could recognize that voice, as if someone was calling him. And he knew exactly who it was.

"Alice is calling me." He spoke with the least interest of where the others where. If only he could get to Alice, than all this destruction could be over.

"What are you talking about," Elliot was trying to say and grabbed Oz's shoulder and pulled him away from a crashing chain. "Are you out of your mind!" He screamed at him, furious at Oz's actions.

"I need to get to Alice." Oz tried to explain but it was hard with Elliot pulling him the opposite direction. The more he wasted the time, the louder the calling was and Oz couldn't take it much longer. He knew Elliot was just trying to protect him, by pulling him along and cutting any chain that came. They argued, the Nightray clearly not aware of Oz's desperation.

"Elliot! Look out!" Leo's sudden frantic voice yelled out and cut out their disagreeing. Out of no where, a large hand like exstention came whipping by. It smacked Elliot right in the head, his body jerking backwards form the powerful blow. The unexpected slam seemed to explode in anyone's ears as the Nightrays body was flung aside. The striking pain was intense as the creature made contact with the nobles head, happening so fast he didn't know what happened. He landed hard on his shoulder, rolling and sliding across the floor to a agonizing stop. His sword flung from his grasp, and scraped in spirals across the hard floor. He was out cold in a matter of seconds.

It was almost as if Leo's breath was knocked out of him as he saw his friend get hit so viciously. The headed rage of fear burned at his body as he bolted towards him as fast as he could. He didn't care what was around him, but the vision of Elliot suffering there was unbearable. The servant skirted to a stop and quickly turned Elliot on his back, his head moving to the side. He was bleeding immensely from a wound on the side of his head. Leo could only mutter a no as he stared at his pain stricken face, feeling helpless once more. He wasn't even aware of the growing creature behind him, the one who struck Elliot so badly. It's gloppy figure growing more and more as its followers fed themselves to it. It roared with such power, its mouth glowing red and its demolish claws crushing the ground.

The sight of his friend not only surprise Oz so bad to freeze, but the rush of guilt and peer pressure was so suffocating he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to do something, and his anger swell so deeply it seemed to crush his senses. Bringing his vision to burning red as his pupil turned the shade of crimson and the scythe obeyed its wielder once more. He swung the magnificent sword above his head, its power swirling with such building strength, it brought the staining monsters shattering. He cut through everything, the gore never sees to blind his vision. The large beast bellowed as the sharp weapon sliced through its claws, slicing through the thick fibers of its flesh. But the small slice wasn't enough for the blonde, his anger raging and Jacks excited demands echoing in his mind made him want more. The Chain screeched with fury, making the room rumble by its calls. The immense gaping jaws shredded anything in its path, struggling to find the blonde who was attacking it.

The live energy danced rapidly throughout Oz's body as he used all his strength the kill this creature, only wanting this fight to be over. But even how eager he was to kill, and the scythe so elegantly slaughtering, his body could only muster a short amount of time. Memories continued to flash in the nobles mind, how the loneliness seemed to pull him down. His head was filled with splitting pain and his red eyes seemed to swell with incoming tears. As if deep inside he hating this killing, this ability to mangle such creature, to death its self was using him as a follower. The echoing voices continued to thrive, screaming terrifying things. The voices of Alice calling his name, Jack taunting his power, and Gil demanding with pleading eyes. It all mingled together and suffocated him, making his muscles burn as he cut through the steaming black flesh.

The more baffled he got, the slower he became and his senses where wild. Noises here coming in all different direction, his vision dizzy, and his lungs quenching. He didn't even have the right time to jump away when a sudden large hand came to view and grabbed him instantly. The sharp claws crushed him down and Oz screamed out in fear of being caught in death's grasp. The unexpected attack left his head spinning and he had no control of what was happening. The beast roared in victory as it gleamed with fiery eyes at its victim. Its only instincts was to kill and the anger that burned inside it made it more eager to destroy this pesky enemy.

Just yards away, the Raven stood fighting off more of the evil chains. He was pressed to the fare corner of the building, helping Sharron and trying his best to get to Oz. He only wished to know where he was, loosing him most of the time. At times he's heard that heart wrenching scream and became overly worried for not being able to save his master. And now as he stands, seeing his precious Oz being mangled by the large creature, he was infuriated. The need to get to Oz gave him energy to pass through the nipping enemies. He couldn't let Oz die, he wouldn't bare it. Almost like his natural instincts, he fought through, the Raven giving him the advantages. The only thought that where going through his head was to have a chance. A chance to prove he wasn't useless and that he had at least some purpose in this world. Using the last bit of his energy, he screamed out Oz's name, desperate for him to look out. The immense chain far above roared and opened its mouth wide, its boiling red mouth screeching with heat. It brilliant luster grew brighter, building up energy and arching its neck back. In seconds it jerks forward with quick speed. Oz stared back as the creature was thrusting, his heart hammering in his ears and his breaths coming up short. Every second felt like hours as his life was so close to extinguishing. He watched with horror as those menacing jaws came closer, just seconds to tearing him to pieces. His ears rung loudly as he cringed in impacted, the colition coming so loud he didn't know what was happening. Only with a flash of gold and a swoosh of black feather, did Oz's fading eyes capture until everything went blank.

xxxxxxx

The silent darkness was suffocating as Oz struggled to open his eyes. His body felt heavy and weak and he could hardly feel his fingers. His throat felt dry and when he tried to breath, his lungs where smothered by think powdery dirt that confused him even more. A low distant voice rung in his ears as his senses came too. It sounded angry and soon he felt someone shaking his shoulder rapidly, his name being called more clearly. By now he was forcing himself to open his eyes, but once he did a bright light blinded his blurry vision. He groaned in annoyance and looked away. But the person who was calling him would not stop bothering him and soon he was trying to pull himself up.

"Where am I?" he muttered and tried to concentrate on the figure in front of him.  
"We are at Pandora you idiot." the high voice came again and soon enough Oz was staring strait at the violet eyes of Alice.

"Alice! You're ok!" Oz cheered a little too happily and sat on his knees. His voice came harsh with exhaustion and rubbed the tiredness out of his face. Even with the stiffness in his shoulders protested, he ignored the pain to smile at the chain.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Why else wouldn't I be." She spoke boisterously and crossed her arms in confusion. This made Oz pause in thought and stare at the chain. She doesn't remember anything that just happened? And just as that thought occurred, all the memory of that disgusting chain and all the destruction popped right back in Oz's mind. He rushed to adjust his sight to his surrounding, spinning his head around see. Despite the sudden dizziness, Oz was able to stagger up to his feet.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked seriously and looked around. They where outside in the yard of the Pandora building. In front of them stood the large mansion they where just in. It was confusing to see that the building was perfectly fine, not a single hole and clack in it. The strangeness of it being so normal after such a large event became oddly similar in Oz's observations. Of course it must have been a allusion By why does he feel like his energy was drained out and was covered in cuts and bruises? Before he could ask once again why they where her, Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him along. She looked completely normal, not a scratch on her. As if the Will never took over her body and almost killed all of them. It didn't take Alice long to lead the troubled Vessalius to the others, pulling him to Sharron who was kneeling over Break.

Oz gasped in surprised and ran a head of his female friend to confront the two Rainworths. " Is Break ok? What happened?" The blonde instantly demanded and saw how the former knight sat slumped over against a tree. Blood was trickling down his chin as he coughed harshly, his body trembling. Sharron looked a little battered with a pail face as she looked nervously towards her friend. She was also talking to a few Pandora assistance that stayed with the wounded crew, trying to find answers and help.

"He used too much of his power when he killed the chain. He had no choice." Sharron spoke with sadness in her voice, "You where knocked out when it happened." She added and gave a sharp look toward the one eyed man when he tried to speak knowing he was far to hurt to do so. Oz frowned instantly at the new information, knowing so little of why he blanked out so quickly. "Where are the others." He questioned next, looking at his hand in remembrance of wielding that large weapon. The young Rainworth just lowered her head and pointed a little ways from where she sat. A group of people where attending the injured and as Oz came to great them, he spotted Leo and Elliot. He quickened his step towards them, remember that terrible face Elliot bared when he was truck so violently. The blonde was about call to the servant, but he already reached them and saw how upset Leo looked. He was hugging himself as he peered motionlessly at the unconscious Nightray laying inches away. It saddened Oz even more to see the beige teen laying there, a temporary clothe wrapped tightly around his still bleeding head. He wasn't sure what to say, the raven haired teen looked like he was about to burst at any moment. But it didn't take long for the orphan to raise his head and stare out.

"They say he has a major concussion." Leo muttered barely understandable and Oz lowered his head and sighed. He thought the Nightray shouldn't of gotten so injured, the heavy burden of guilt slowly filling in; if only he had listened to him.

"Oz..." A sudden low voice entered the noble's voice and he froze instantly. He could recognize that voice anywhere and his heart quickened its rhythm. The soft murmur of the other people's concern sound shocked as they rushed about from the newcomer.

Oz didn't know how to act at first but was to surprised to care and he instantly spun around. "Gil!" He cried at the sight of his servant he so badly wanted to see. The flush of memory passed by him in a flash, about how much they just went through and Oz could only pray that he was ok. But by the look of the man standing a few yards away from him, he didn't look so well. Even with a small smile upon his face, his golden eyes where heavily faded and he his raspy breath came short and forced. His right harm hung loose on his side, blood drizzling down from a deep wound on his shoulder. He was also using his other arm to hold his side, making him lean awkwardly to the right.

The Vessalius was heart broken at the sight and rushed over to his servant. "How dare you get so hurt, you're such a idiot." He shouted at him in his own raging grief and Gil wobbled a little as if not expecting the lecture. He was still too dazed to know exactly where he was, only that he need to find Oz. The pain was unbearable and his head felt light with dizziness, probably the cause from lack of blood. Oz's worried voice came in waves in Gilbert's ears and his vision was murky when ever he tried to blink the blurriness away.

"I needed you safe." He tried to explain with his world swirling in his eyes. The uneasiness in Gil's voice just made the blonde more worried and as he went to hold his arm for balance, the Nightray fell over. The two of them staggered to the ground, Oz finding it hard to give him support. He called out his name in surprise, but Gilbert didn't respond with the voice never entering his ears. He fell to his knees, making Oz wrap his arms under his shoulders to support him up. And soon, he moved his weight to the side and the Vessalius weakly moved him to his side. Gil's chest swelled as he look a harsh breath, forcing any amount of clear air to his lungs. But all that was returned was a harsh cough and red liquid spitting from his lips.

Oz stared stunned, slipping his hands away from under Gil's arms and hitched his breath. His hands where smeared with dark crimson, making him forget how to breath and his body hot with fear. The shock of his best friend injured so badly brought startling feelings in Oz's troubled mind and he wasn't sure how to act. Why would he do this for him? All this death was his fault, he was useless to save. He wanted to scream in dismay, remember that last moment when he blacked out. When the devilish creature lashed out at him, and his servant jumped in front of it just in time. How the powerful gust of the Raven's power made his body go cold and his mind blank. Gilbert must of transferred everyone out of the building and took the blow himself.

Oz squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm down. He couldn't allow himself to break down so easily, things will get better. Once everyone was fine, than things could be settled. He looked up as he took a long breath and peered down at his withering servant. He wasn't moving and the Vessalius nudged his shoulders. "Gil?...Gil? Wake up." He tried to get the Raven's attention, but his eyes barely twitched. A little shaken from the poor response, Oz moved over his exhausted body and yelled his name a little louder. He quickly leaned his head down and pressed his ear to Gilbert's damp chest, feeling how his shallow breaths still preformed a heart beat. It was hard to hear the faint noise of life and Oz's face went pale. But just as he lifted his head up, he felt the movement of Gil's shoulder and a light touch of the servant's fingers to his head. The weak touch gave little encouragement to Oz but he reached up and grasp the bloody hand of his servant, relieved he gave him a sign of reassurance. Gilbert's dull yellow eyes shone with kindness, as if reflecting unspoken words that only made Oz shake his head with a small grin.

The red liquid stained the blonde's the side of his forehead, Gil's hand rested sullenly, as he looked down at the Nightray, leaning just a bit to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Gil."

**Author Note:** Sorry about the crappy ending, I was stuck at the end. I would very much appreciate it if you review, PLEASE! I worked like three to four days on this and hoped it came out good. And feedback would be helpful. Thanks for at least clicking the page. XD


End file.
